Elevator door types
Elevator doors have two major types, manual and automatic. The manual doors are normally opened and closed manually using hands, and automatic doors are the standard type of doors found in modern days elevators, usually powered by a door operator. Non-automatic/manual doors These doors are normally opened or closed manually using hands, although some of them close automatically. Most older and small European elevators from the 1950s to 1970s are using manual hinged door (similar to normal room doors), while the inside has a manual sliding scissor gate or often there is no door at all. These type of door is still used today, normally for smaller wheelchair lifts or home elevators. Some older freight elevators may have a horizontal or vertical manual doors. In some Asian countries, one may find an old freight elevators with manual harmonica or scissors gate. Automatic door Automatic doors are the standard type of doors found in modern days elevators. Automatic doors are usually powered by a door operator.hkelev - Door operator video clips & hkelev - Door operator video clips (2) Schindler mechanical door operator.jpg|A Schindler mechanical door operator. This door operator was discontinued in the mid-2000s. Kone cable door operator.jpg|A Kone cable door operator. This door operator is produced since 1996 (when MonoSpace was introduced in the same year). Single opening A single opening door only has a single panel door the width of the doorway that opens to the left or right laterally. This is especially common in less expensive buildings and very common in older buildings in North America, Canada and European countries. Ponderosa_elevator.JPG Center opening Center opening doors are very common in elevators found in almost every buildings. This type of door consists of two panels that meet in the middle, and slide open laterally. One advantage of this type of door is has high efficiency operation, but the disadvantage is the width of the door cannot be fully utilized. Hitachi 1982.JPG Hitachi computer control indicator.jpg Hitachi 1983.JPG Indolift Elevator.jpg Schindler 3300 AP (S) 2010.jpg OTIS 1999.JPG Schindler 3300AP.jpg Dewhurst LED Floor Indicator (OTIS).jpg GOLDSTAR INDICATOR.jpg Old Fujitec 80s indicator.jpg Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg Sabiem indicator 1969.jpg Fiam Elevator at Yangtze Cinema Singapore.jpg Hitachi Elevator 4.jpg Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg N1690.jpg Sliding telescopic doors Sliding telescopic doors are common in bed, service and freight elevators, but are also common in passenger elevators, usually for those located in a small building or in an insufficient space. In this type of door configuration (potentially allowing wider entryways within limited space), the doors run on independent tracks so that while open, they are tucked behind one another, and while closed, they form cascading layers on one side. Mitsubishi (BE) 2007.jpg Mitsubishi (S) 1985.jpg Mitsubishi USA classic hall lanterns.jpg Other types of sliding telescopic doors: *Three sliding telescopic - normally found in older freight elevators and some passenger elevators, this type has three panels. *Four center opening telescopic - commonly found in large passenger, freight and very often bed elevators. This type has four door panels and open/close just the same as normal two center opening doors. N2006.jpg Vehicle Elevator in Berlin, Germany.jpg Dewhurst indicator on Sigma elevator HK (2).jpg *Six center opening telescopic - a very rare type commonly found in heavy-duty freight elevator and vehicle elevators. This is basically similar to the four center opening telescopic type but it has six panels of doors. HUGE Hyundai Cargo Elevator.jpg References External Links *hkelev - Elevator door types *hkelev - Elevator door structures Category:Elevator doors